I see why he likes you
by lunaluv22
Summary: Mekt uses brainy to hurt garth, but has he finally gone to far? If you don't like yaoi or rape don't read


I see why he likes you

Mekt uses brainy to get to garth, but has he finally gone to far? Disclaimer I don't own the charitors.

"How'd I get in this mess" Brainiac 5 muttered, as he looked around the room he was being kept in. "Because your team mates are idiots" someone said, brainy turned to see mekt ranzz standing in the door way. Brainy tried to move, but his hands were bound above his head. "Don't even think of calling for help, the ships cloacking will interfer with any signals you have. And this room is sound proff not even a banchi could be heard in here. Oh and before you get any ideas, this will keep you from activating your wepoins" mekt told him. As he injected him with a clear liqad, brainy swermed, his rists rubbing against the metal that held him. "Careful don't want you to hurt yourself" mekt told him fake innocentce in his voice, brainy glared at him, his blond hair falling in his eyes. Mekt brushed his bangs away, smirking "I like your eyes to bad your bangs hide them" he said.

Brainy gritted his teeth, how could I fall for such an oviouse trap? He thought the legion had been called to a bank robery, to find mekt behind it. Mek and garth had gone at it like usal, while the rest of the team took care of mekt's friends. Brainy saw one trying to escape, so he flew after him, but he was ambushed. That was the last thing he remembered before he woke up in the room. Mekt brushed his hand along, brainy's cheek, brainy turned his head away. "Ohh fisty, I like it, and I see why he likes you" mekt said, brainy didn't look at him. "You know before my brother completly hated me, I heard him talk about you alot" mekt told him. As he tied strabs over brainy's stomic strabbing him to the bed. "At first I didn't see why he talked about you so much, but now" mekt grinned. "now, I see why he can't stop talking about you" mekt said undoing his hood and letting it fall.

He then climbed on top of brainy and undid his hands, brainy atempted to push mekt off him. "No, chance, hun" mekt told him, "you can't push me off" he said, lowering his face so it was inches from brainy's. Brainy was about to protest, but his words caught in his throught. As mekt grabbed his belt buckle, he ripped it off, he then slipped his hand into brainy's pants. "St-stop" brainy stuttered, "why?" Mekt asked yanking off brainy's pants and underwear. "Please stop" brainy said crying, "make me" mek said pulling off his own shirt. "I-I don't want to do this" brainy said sobbing hard, "too bad" mekt said pulling off brainy's shirt, before pushing down his pants. He forced, brainy's legs apart and pushed in, brainy's screams bouncing off the walls. Mekt grinned as he heard him scream and saw blood, "I didn't expect green blood" he said. As he forced, brainy into the orgasm, brainy screamed louder and sobbed harder as mekt pushed in.

Brainy tried to hit, mekt to get him to stop, mekt just pinned his hands on ither side of his head. "It's not nice to hit people" mekt told him, brainy just let out a choked sob. Mekt pushed in harder and deeper lightning flashing in his hands, till he came hard. Mekt relised brainy's rist , which were raw, brainy's arm fell limbly at his sides. "Brainy sweety" mekt said, brainy turned his head away, his throught sore from screaming. And his eyes now redish pink from crying, tear stains on his face, "never pictured you for a screamer" mekt said running his hand through brainy's long blond hair. Brainy didn't speak or move, his body act, and his blood stained the sheets and possably the bed. Mekt propped himself on his elbow, brainy heard him light a cigarest. He saw the smoke as he blew it "this was fun we'll have to do it again, when I get back" mekt said kissing his brow. Brainy just turned his gaze to the celling and listened as mekt got dressed.

"You know I do mean it, I like you fisty" mekt told him redoing his belt, brainy didn't speak. Suddenly there was an explosin, mekt turned to see the door blown off the hinges and nearly melted. Brainy turned his head limply, to see mekt ranzz's little brother garth ranzz a.k.a. lightning lad. Garth's expreson was one pure hatered, as his eyes filcked from mekt standing there shirtless. To brainy lying on the bed naked, blood stained sheets barly covering him. His rists raw and burned, tear stains on his face his hair a mess and wet with swet. As was the rest of him and mekt, garth's eyes flicked back to mekt, his eyes glowing, teeth gritted. As he glared daggers at mekt, his fists closed tight enogh that his nails cut throgh his gloves into his skin. Lightning charging in them, his lightning scar like his eyes glowing brighter than ever before "mekt" he hissed.

Mekt had never been afraid of anyone before, but the hatered and anger in garth's voice and body. Mekt didn't want to admit it, but he was actuly afraid of his own brother. "Yes, little brother" he said trying to sound casual, "you're dead" garth hissed his voice so full of anger and hate that mekt didn't even reconize it. "L-look, garth-" mekt didn't get a chance to finish, garth blasted him full fource nocking him through a felt blood slide down the side of his face. From the gash on his forhead, he felt a burning pain in his chest. And smelled his skin burning, melting, his vison was blurry, but he cold see his brother. His lightning flashing as he aimed and prepared to fire again, "garth" a house whisper called softly. Garth completly forgot about, mekt and turned to brainy. Brainy reached up weakly, garth rushed over and grabbed brainy's hand. "It's ok I'm here now" garth told him, his voice back to normal.

Brainy looked at him weakly, hiseyes were half closed, but garth could see the sadness and fear in his eyes. Garth wrapped the blankets around him, then gently picked him upbridle style. Brainy's hand grabbed the fabric of garth's shirt, as he barried his face into his chest. Garth carried him to the door before stopping, he turned back to mekt. "If you ever come near him again I'll kill you" he said in that same venomuse voice. Before walking out with out another word, garth brought brainy straight back to the tower. And to his (brainy's) room, he lay brainy on the bed, brainy didn't speak he just grabbed the pillow. "I have to go tell the others your back, don't worry I won't tell them what he did. I'll be back" garth told him, ruffaling brainy's hair. Brainy didn't speak he just listened to gath's foot steps as he walked out. And the hiss of the door as it opened and closed.

Brainy didn't know how long he lay there, but he finally sat up slowly, he let his hair falling in his eyes. His body didn't hurt as much, the pain was now a dull numb, brainy slowly eased off his bed and made his way to his bed room. He didn't turn on the lights, he just felt his way to the shower. He turned on the water, he closed his eyes and let the water wash over him. And scrubbed away any trace of mekt, and resisted the temptation to scorch himsefl. He just turned off the water and steped out of the shower, he dried off and slipped on his robe. He walked out of the bathroom keeping his eyes downs so he wouldn't catch sight of his reflectoin. He climbed onto his bed and curled up, he barried his face into the pillow trying to push the memories away. "Stop it, please, stop get away" brainy whispered squeezing his eyes shut.

Brainy punched his pillow as hard as he could, he sat up and watched the fethers flout to the floor. Brainy shied slidding off the bed, he shed his robe and pulled on one of his puple jumpsuits. As he finished pulling it on he heard someone knock. "Hey, brainy it's me" garth called, "come in" brainy said so softly garth barly heard him. Garth walked in, brainy stood by his bed, eyes on the floor, "brainy" he said. Brainy looked up at him sadly "I uh thought you might be hungry so I brought you this" he said handing brainy a milkshake. "It's strawberry your favorite, and I found some old data files of some of superman's adventures with the justice league" he said holding up the files. "Thank you" brainy whispered, garth smiled, "would you stay with me?" Brainy whispered, garth was suprised, but sat on the bed and pulled brainy into his lap. And the two read the files he found.


End file.
